


High

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can be even more addicting than drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

## High

#### by krossero

Author's website: <http://krossero.livejournal.com>  
  
This story was written for ts_ficathons round five. The theme was Vices, and my prompts were Mai Tais, raspberry sorbet, and marijuana.   
Thanks to Elizabeth for the great beta. I look forward to working with you again. :)   
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

High 

Blair walked slowly beside Jim, his attention caught by the pink goo dripping onto his fingers. It was finally a hot day in Cascade, the first real day of summer, and Blair had decided to celebrate with a treat from a vendor they'd passed about a block back. 

"You sure you don't want some? It's raspberry sorbet." he asked in between finger-licks. 

Jim turned towards him with a strange look, and for a moment Blair was sure that he'd say yes. Instead, he shook his head and kept walking. Well, okay. It was his loss. This thing was _good_. 

Today was Blair's favorite kind of day, a lazy Sunday with nothing to do but relax and try to forget the stresses of everyday life. It was the kind of day he got to spend with Jim, and that was always a good thing, in his book. It was the kind of day he could get addicted to. 

So far, they'd spent it just walking around Cascade, window-shopping and lounging around the park. They'd taken a quick detour, and now were headed towards Blair's office at Rainier, where he wanted to pick up a few things. 

He looked over at Jim, who had the scrunched-up look on his face that meant he smelled something. "What is it?" 

Jim glanced at him, then went back to his inspection of the sunny campus. "This place always smells like pot." 

Blair laughed. "That's not surprising, Jim. I mean, it _is_ a college campus. And right after finals, people need to relax." At Jim's raised brow, he added, grinning, "Not that I would know or anything." 

"Uh-huh. Sure, Sandburg. Whatever you say." Jim replied dryly. 

Blair slurped his pop. "You have to lighten up, man. Life's a party." 

Jim just shook his head as they walked into the building that housed the storage room that was Blair's office. 

Taped to his office door was a folded up piece of paper with his name on it. He grabbed it as he unlocked the door, and unfolding it, he read, "Blair. Was just wondering if you wanted to go out for Mai Tais sometime soon. It's been too long, we need to catch up. Give me a call, you know where to find me. Terry." Blair laughed. "Wow, that's a blast from the past. I haven't spoken to Terry in years." 

"Mai Tais, Chief?" Jim asked with an incredulous look. 

"It's an old inside joke--you wouldn't really get it." 

"Whatever." 

Blair put the note on his desk, and made a mental note to give Terry a call. "Man, Terry and I used to have some good times, back in my undergrad years. It'll be good to catch up. We used to be like _this_." He twined his fingers together, using his other hand to turn on his computer. Jim gave a noncommittal grunt, and Blair turned back to the monitor in front of him. 

After a few minutes, Blair slurped the last of the sticky raspberry from the wooden stick. As he tossed the wrapper into the waste basket, he realized that Jim had gone silent. He looked over to see Jim staring at the letter on his desk. 

"Hey, Jim, what's up? You with me, here?" 

Jim lifted his eyes long enough to meet Blair's. "Did you and this Terry used to date?" 

What? "Huh? Where did that come from?" 

Jim shrugged. "Oh, I don't know--seems to me that pretty much every `old friend' of yours turns out to be either an ex or a future prospect. Just trying to figure out which one this was." 

Jeez! Why did Jim sound so bitter? "Jealous, Jim?" he laughed, wondering what had gotten into his friend.. 

"Hardly," Jim said dryly. "It just seems safer to get what information I can. Knowing the type you tend to attract, that is." 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Would you just let that drop, man? It happened once. And do I need to remind you about Laura?" 

Jim scowled. Hah! Blair thought. That put him in his place. "That was because of my senses, you know that. And you didn't answer the question." 

Oh, great. Jim was probably thinking of running a background check on poor Terry. Not that Iris hadn't deserved it, but this was another story. "No, Jim, Terry and I never dated. We were just friends. Besides, Terry's a guy." Though that didn't actually matter to Blair. Jim didn't need to know that. 

For some reason, that didn't seem to appease Jim. Instead, his frown deepened, but he didn't say anything. 

After giving Jim a long look, trying to figure out what he'd done, if anything, Blair went back to his e-mail. 

Junk, junk, an e-mail from a student asking for _another_ extension (junk), a college-wide e-mail about new security measures being put into place. Not surprising after the recent murders. Nothing else, except a reminder that all grades for the past semester were due in a week. Ha. Blair had already done them, early for once. 

"All right, I think I'm done here, if you wanna go." 

"Fine." Jim was still upset about something, that much was immediately obvious. His arms were crossed and his jaw muscle was jumping. He didn't look at Blair as he spoke, instead choosing to make eye contact with the wall over Blair's shoulder. 

Okaay. "What's wrong, Jim?" he asked, hoping that whatever it was, Jim would get over it quickly. They'd been having a good day so far, and with Jim's job, that was a rare thing. Usually by now, there would be at least one serial killer after them. 

"Nothing's wrong, Sandburg. Let's go." 

"Bullshit." Blair settled back in his chair. He'd wait if he had to, but he refused to let Jim be an asshole for no reason at all. Usually there was a pretty good one. 

Jim, undaunted, sat in a chair across from Blair and said, "There's nothing wrong. Leave it be." 

Blair shook his head. "No. I want to know why all of a sudden, you're acting like a total ass. What the hell pissed you off?" 

"Nothing's pissed me off. I'm fine. Can we go?" 

Yeah, right. Like that would work. "Jim." 

Apparently something of Blair's determination showed, because Jim took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "I'm not pissed, or at least not at you. Just frustrated, really. Sorry." 

Wow. An apology. Jim must really not want to talk about this. "Frustrated about what, exactly?" Don't say nothing again, Jim, or I swear... 

"It's nothing big, Chief, I promise. Sorry I was a jerk." Jim tried fooling him with a smile, and got up from his chair. "Let's get out of here, huh?" 

Blair crossed his legs. "Jim, I'll wait as long as I have to. I have the patience of a saint. Thanks for that, by the way." 

Jim's smile dropped as quickly as it had been put on. "Come on, can't you just drop it? Like I _said_ \--" 

"Yeah, I know. It's _nothing_. Jim, don't you think I know better?" And he did. There was nobody he knew better than Jim Ellison. 

That seemed to have been the right thing to say, because finally Jim reacted, walking over to Blair and standing over him. 

Actually, maybe it had been the wrong thing to say, after all. Blair was pretty sure that Jim was going for intimidating right now, though with Jim standing so close, what Blair was feeling wasn't exactly _intimidated_. He swallowed tightly. 

"Do you, Chief? Do you know better? `Cause if you knew what`s good for you, you _wouldn't_ push me on this." 

Blair was a foolish man, always had been. "I'm pushing, Jim. What's the matter?" 

Jim made a strange frustrated noise in the back of his throat, and grabbed Blair's hands, pulling him up from his chair and close to his chest. Very close. 

"What's the matter, Sandburg, is that you have a smear of that raspberry crap on your lower lip. I want to lick it off. That's a problem. What's the matter is that you date a different woman every week, and I'm jealous of every fucking one of them. What's the matter is that I'm sick of wanting you and not being able to have you." 

With that, he leaned down and kissed Blair, quick and hard. Before Blair could respond it was over, and Jim let go of Blair's hands and stepped back. 

"Jesus." That was about all that Blair could come up with right now. He'd been expecting to be chewed out for leaving the bathroom messy again, or something. Jesus. 

"Yeah." Now Jim was back to his defensive posture, crossed arms and all. 

There was one thing that Blair couldn't figure out. "Who the fuck ever said you couldn't have me?" 

Jim's arms dropped, and Blair took the opportunity to plant a kiss on his astonished lips. "You wanna get that sorbet off for me now?" 

Jim complied. Vigorously. 

Oh, _yeah_. This was something Blair could get hooked on. Only when the need for oxygen became urgent did he pull back from the kiss, panting slightly. 

Jim wasn't in much better shape. "God." he croaked, licking his lips. 

_Yeah, that's me. God._ At least, that's how Blair felt, right about now. He'd just made out with Jim Ellison, and was currently pressed as close to him as he could be, shaking and hard. He was on top of the fucking _world_. 

Just one thing barred him from tearing Jim's clothes off right here and now. "Stay," he commanded, moving somewhat unsteadily towards the door, which was slightly ajar. He pulled it closed and locked it, then turned to find that Jim hadn't listened. 

In seconds, his ass made friends with the door as his mouth reacquainted itself with Jim's. Oh, man. There really was nothing better than this. Except... 

He pushed off of the door, and quickly turned Jim so he was the one leaning against it. Reaching down, he unzipped Jim's slacks and took Jim's cock into his hand. 

Jim pulled out of the kiss to gasp, "Shit, Chief." 

Blair grinned, and slid to his knees. He took a brief moment to glance up at Jim, whose head was tipped back, making eye contact impossible. Too bad. Blair had wanted Jim to see him doing this. 

Slowly, he pulled Jim's pants down to his thighs, and took in the sight of Jim's erection, flushed red and just beginning to form a droplet of pre-come on the tip, before taking it into his mouth. The moan Jim let out was just about the hottest thing Blair had ever heard. 

Blair sucked and licked and generally did his best to drive Jim over the edge. It seemed to be working, from the exclamations coming from above him. 

As Jim finally climaxed, his come spilling into Blair's mouth and onto his face, Blair's head spun at the realization that this was actually happening, he was really here, on his knees before Jim. 

For a moment, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he'd just done this to Jim, had only a second ago made him cry out, "Blair!" in a tone of voice that he'd never heard Jim use before. A tone of voice that he'd never expected to hear from Jim, except for in his wildest dreams. 

Silently, he lapped up the rest of the mess from Jim's slowly softening cock, and dragged the pad of his thumb across his own face, licking it clean. 

He stood, and admired his new lover openly, relishing the way Jim opened his eyes slowly and smiled at him as if Blair had just given him everything he'd ever wanted. Blair returned the smile, and stretched up for a kiss. 

Lazily at first, and then with increasing passion, Jim kissed him, and Blair's attention returned, with force, to the pounding in his groin. 

"Jim, god..."Luckily for Blair, Jim understood his plea despite his incoherency, and reached one hand down to Blair's jeans, clumsily unbuttoning and unzipping, using the other hand to hold Blair's head in place as he continued to kiss him senseless. 

If Blair had thought before that he was flying high, well, when Jim wrapped his hand around Blair's cock and started pumping, then he was soaring. 

Close, god, he was so close...then Jim shifted his grip and flicked his thumb across the head of Blair's cock and Blair was lost. 

* * *

_God. I don't think I've ever come so hard..._ Blair looked up as Jim chuckled. Oh. Maybe he'd said that out loud. 

He was still leaning against Jim, thankful for his warm bulk, and a little delirious in his joy at Jim's arms surrounding him, holding him close. As if Jim felt this, too, this insane urge to never move from this spot, to live in this moment forever. 

Blair sighed, and relaxed further into Jim. The door creaked slightly behind Jim, and Blair realized that it was supporting quite a deal of both of their weight. He'd never been so grateful to what was, essentially, just a giant plank. 

"Good door," he said inanely. 

"What?" Jim asked, and Blair didn't need to look up to know that Jim was smiling at him. 

Blair shook his head weakly. "Nothing." 

Jim chuckled. "Isn't that how this whole thing got started?" 

Pausing for a moment, Blair said seriously, "No, Jim. It started a long time ago...at least for me, it did." Sometimes it seemed like he'd been in love with Jim since the moment he met him, though he knew that wasn't true. Actually, his first impression of Jim had been that he was a total jerk. 

Jim's grip on him tightened, and he said in a suspiciously rough voice, "Me too, Chief. Me too." 

Leaning in for another kiss, Blair decided that this new thing between them was just like a drug--addictive, dizzying, and very possibly dangerous. 

But, oh, so much fun. 

* * *

End 

High by krossero: krossero@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
